TOGETHER a naruto fanfiction
by UzumakiJen
Summary: [Sasuke x OC] elle vivait dans la douceur de son quotidien, pensant connaître les horreurs du monde, l'obscurité des cœurs ne sachant pas qu'elle était une privilégiée épargnée par les douleurs de la vie.
1. T O G H E T H E R

**Iʟs ɴᴇ ꜰᴀɪsᴀɪᴇɴᴛ ǫᴜ'ᴜɴ. Eɴsᴇᴍʙʟᴇ, ɪʟs ᴇ́ᴛᴀɪᴇɴᴛ ɪɴᴠɪɴᴄɪʙʟᴇs.**

[ Aimée ] ; elle vivait dans la douceur de son quotidien, pensant connaître les horreurs du monde, l'obscurité des cœurs ne sachant pas qu'elle était une privilégiée épargnée par les douleurs de la vie.

[ Un amour conflictuel ]; elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait emmené à l'aimer, sans doute un léger Syndrome de Stockholm.

[ Caché ] ; tout simplement ce qui ne devait pas être révélé leur coûta la vie.

[ Promesse ] ; il avait juré sur son sang, sur son clan, qu'il serait son ombre.

[ Pouvoir ] ; il ne voulait que le trône, oubliant la voix de l'esprit.

[ Adieu ] ; ainsi leurs chemins se séparèrent faisant de leur idylle qu'un vague souvenir.

Ces phrases n'ont aucun lien entre elles, ne cherchez pas bien loin, mais ont chacune leur importance. Pour l'instant, elles ne font que troubler vos pensées.

_Commencée le 13/08/18._

* * *

« - Huumm... Quelle est la couleur que tu détestes le plus ?

Sa question était terriblement infantile et en même temps inhabituelle, mais qui lui en voudrait ? Les enfants étaient ceux qui faisaient le mieux connaissance.

\- Le rouge.

Elle détourna sa tête du ciel pour regarder son voisin avec l'intrigue due à sa réponse.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant la couleur de ton clan et de ton Sharingan aussi.

\- Le rouge...

Il se mordit la lippe et avala sa salive, se demandant si il pouvait continuer. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne auparavant, de ses émotions et sentiments.

\- Le rouge me rappelle la lune de cette nuit. »


	2. PART I

**T O G E T H E R**

Un mensonge faisant plaisir.

_arc__ 1 à 2_

"L'amitié ne consiste pas dans ces démonstrations excessives, dans cette ardeur effrénée qui n'appartiennent qu'à l'amour. C'est un feu doux, mais toujours égal, qui nous échauffe sans nous consumer."

_Diderot_.


	3. CAST

"Trouve tes faiblesses et va par-delà les limites."

**E Q U I P E 1 4**

Aoi.

**Mistuki Nase** de _Kyoukai no Kanata_ dans le rôle de **Aoi Nara.**

_Jounin de l'équipe 14._

_Maitrise des ombres._

* * *

Aï.

**Mirai Kuriyama** de _Kyoukai no Kanata_ dans **Aï Akaïmichi**.

_Genin._

_Utilisatrice de Chiton._

* * *

Daïchi.

**Akihito Kanbara** de _Kyoukai no Kanata_ dans **Daïchi Senju.**

_Chunin._

_Utilisateur de Mokuton._

* * *

Kazehaya.

[ Il faut l'imaginer avec le Byagukan ]

**Hiroomi Nase** de _Kyoukai no Kanata_ dans **Kazehaya Hyūga.**

_Chunin._

_Utilisateur du poing souple._

Ceci est une fanfiction sur Naruto.

Les OC sont inspirés de Kyoukai no Kanata.


	4. PROLOGUE

Elle était faible, tellement faible. Elle était le seul oiseau qui n'avait pas réussi à quitter le nid et maintenant elle était seule face à elle-même, elle n'avait personne d'autre pour couvrir ses faiblesses.

Secouant lentement le liquide de sa boisson dormant dans son lit de verre, elle regardait timidement ses coéquipiers rire avec joie, avec force. Elle avait toujours été derrière eux, cherchant à se rassurer comme elle pouvait mais elle ne se faisant que se mentir depuis le début. Elle soupira avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé sur lequel elle était assise au coté de son équipe et ferma les yeux, méditant sur ses torts. Ils, ne l'incluant pas, avaient été promus chūnins alors qu'elle restait à son stade d'aspirante. Leur sensei les avait invités à dîner pour fêter cela même si la genin aurait préféré rester chez elle, pas par jalousie bien-sur, elle était heureuse pour ses coéquipiers ils étaient la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle voulait juste cacher sa faiblesse du monde.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait maintenant sans eux ? Elle devait repasser l'examen pour les rattraper mais elle ne savait pas si elle en était capable.

\- **Aï ? Ça va ? Ça fait dix minutes que tu sembles morte.**

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir son coéquipier Daïchi la regarder avec des yeux inquiets. Elle l'aimait tellement, lui et Kazehaya étaient ses confidents, ses alter-ego, ses raisons de vivre ainsi que ses modèles.

\- **Ouais, tout va bien.**

Aï fuyait le regard de son ami, il savait qu'elle mentait il la connaissait du bout des doigts. La connaissance des alliés étaient ça qui faisaient que leur travail d'équipe était parfait et sans faille, ils pouvaient communiquer avec les yeux. D'ailleurs ceux de leur promotion pensaient qu'ils avaient inventé un justu télépathique inspiré des Yamanaka en volant leurs rouleaux secrets.

\- **Aï ! Dis tout à Onee-chan !**

La jeune fille reporta maintenant son attention vers sa professeur enjouée qui s'était levée devant elle pour saisir frénétiquement par delà la table du restaurant sa main libre dans les siennes. Ce contact réchauffait le corps froid d'Aï qui souffrait un peu de la froideur de l'hiver. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment se sentait Kazehaya, un frileux de nature, par ce temps. Celui-ci était assis à sa droite devant Daïchi qui était à sa diagonale laissant Aoi siéger en face d'elle.

\- **Aoi-sensei, limitez l'alcool.**

La voix rauque de Kazehaya frappait l'air. Aï a toujours trouvé sa voix attirante et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule mais Kaze était si dense qu'il ne remarquait pas toutes ses prétendantes au grand daim de Daïchi.

\- **Tu es une douleur Kaze-chan, **repondit Aoi les joues faiblement rouges d'ivresse avant de se concentrer sur la fille aux cheveux roses et reprendre d'un ton plus serieux. **J'ai dejà parlé de ta situation à l'Hokage, Aï-chi et tu repasseras les prochains examens dans six mois avec une autre équipe d'aspirants.**

**\- Tu vas assurer AÏ-chan. Nous t'attendrons !** s'exclama joyeusement Daïchi

\- **De toute manière il n'y a aucune possibilité qu'elle échoue, c'est notre Aï après tout,** dit hautainement le Hyuga les yeux clos et le menton légèrement relevé, il était fier et avait confiance en elle.

La genin sourit en aquiescant silencieusement. Exaltée, elle posa son verre sur la table avant de tendre son poing vers eux. Reconnaissant le salut de leur groupe, les trois autres collèrent également leur poing droit au sien.

\- **Persévérance ; nous sommes des alliés, jamais la difficulté ne nous fera nous abandonner, nous nous complétons et nous vaincrons,** commença Aï les yeux brillants.

**\- Loyauté ; nous sommes des amis, la rivalité est un bon facteur mais jamais cela nous déchirera si l'un chute les autres l'aideront,** suivit Kazehaya un sourire complice aux lèvres.

\- **Fraternité ; nous sommes une famille, on partage le sang de l'esprit donnant une confiance sans faille à l'autre, nous nous aimons avec tout nos défauts.**

\- **Unité ; nous sommes un, si l'un est exilé nous le sommes tous, si l'un est menacé nous le sommes, si l'un vint à mourir notre âme périra avec lui, **completa Aoï.

\- **Alors ensemble, nous sommes l'équipe14, trouvons nos faiblesses et allons par-délà les limites ! **finirent-ils à l'unisson

Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle avant de se mettre à rire le cœur léger. Tous différents mais si similaires, ils s'aimaient et rien ne changerait ça. Aï ne pouvait que se sentir soulagée, elle ne sera jamais seule peut importe ce qu'elle pouvait croire.


	5. ARC 1

**CHŪNIN EXAMS**

" Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce que je voulais devenir,

Juste avec qui je voulais grandir."

Ai.

_Chapitre 1 à 9_

* * *

[ SECONDARY CHARACTERS ]

Equipe de Suna

**Hyahuya Yūichirō **de _Owari no Seraph_ dans **Yuu Shinjin.**

**Killua Zoldyck **de _Hunter x Hunter_ dans **Shiro**.

**Nao Tamori** de _Charlotte_ dans _Nadeshiko Hane._


	6. UN

Aï prit une grande inspiration devant la porte en chêne, puis entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait là ; les examens chūnin allaient avoir lieu dans une semaine et elle ne savait pas encore qui sera dans son equipe. Elle avait tellement redouté ce jour qu'elle en avait fait des cauchemars jusqu'à aller dormir chez Daïchi certains soirs. Des fois, elle pensait dormir avec Kazehaya mais lui habitait dans le complexe Hyūga, ça la gênerait fortement que des personnes les surprennent dans le même lit et se méprendre possiblement. Aoi, quant à elle, avait plusieurs coups d'un soir et Aï ne voulait pas tomber sur une scène qui ruinerait son innocence.

\- **Hokage-sama**, s'inclina-t-elle les cheveux suivant son mouvement.

\- **Aï, quel plaisir de te voi**r, dit-il entre deux bouffées de fumée. **Tu dois savoir la raison de ta présence ici. Ton équipe n'est pas encore arrivée alors tu devras patienter un moment.**

\- **Compris**.

Alors elle resta debout au milieu de la pièce attendant silencieusement. Elle se répétait encore les questions qu'elle s'était posée mille et une fois durant ces six dernier mois, à croire que ça la hantait. À quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Étaient-ils gentils ? L'accepteraient-ils ? La chose qu'elle espérait sincèrement était qu'ils n'étaient pas une de ces équipes dysfonctionnelles comme elle en avait vu à l'académie. Elle avait été habituée à une compréhension d'autrui parfaite, changer ça la dépayserait. Avec cette équipe, elle était déjà aveugle, lui élever le travail d'équipe éteindrait seulement les lumières. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas à avoir une coordination sans faille avec ses coéquipiers en une semaine mais elle avait de l'espoir sur le fait que ça ne serait pas catastrophique et hors de sa zone de confort.

Petit à petit, elle entendit du brouhaha par-delà la porte, elle élargit les yeux le cœur battant. Elle pensait avoir dépassé cette période de stress il y a longtemps mais il augmentait à chaque instant. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle trouva directement ses pieds intéressant en titillant le rose de sa tunique et avec son cœur dansant une valse d'un rythme effréné.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se liquéfier, ne plus exister.

\- Grand-père ! Pourquoi on est là ? s'exclama bruyamment un petit blond en rentrant dans la salle, trois autres personnes le suivant, en jetant un regard furtif à Aï il s'avança vers l'Hokage.

\- **Kakashi, ne leur as-tu pas dit ?**

**\- Haha... Désolé ? **ria Kakashi se grattant la tête pour sembler gêné, ce qu'il n'était pas réellement.

\- **De quoi parlez-vous sensei ? **demanda une fille aux cheveux roses alors que l'autre garçon de la pièce analysait son environnement lui aussi intéressé par les événements.

**\- Et bien... La jeune fille ici présente sera notre coéquipière temporaire.**

Le jounin pointa du pouce cette dernière alors que ses élèves suivirent des yeux la direction qu'il montrait. Tous affichait une expression plus ou moins surprise, pensant sans doute qu'au départ l'Hokage leur attribuerait une mission d'escorte ou un truc du genre à cause de sa présence en ces lieux. Aï les voyant la regarder s'inclina humblement.

**\- Je m'appelle Akaïmichi Aï, je m'en remets à vous.**

Attendant une quelconque réponses qu'il n'obtint pas de ses genins, Kakashi reprit :

\- **Et bien, si on allait faire connaissance ailleurs ?**

L'équipe 7 et la fille de l'équipe 14 étaient assis en cercle sur l'herbe d'un des terrains d'entrainement. L'escouade fixait longuement Aï alors qu'elle ne savait pas où concentrer son regard donc elle fixait un point fixe invisible devant elle.

\- **Présentons-nous ! **déclara l'homme au Sharingan

\- **Comme à l'académie ?**

\- **Non, pas cette fois Sakura. Aujourd'hui nous présenterons nos capacités individuelles avant de vous laissez poser des questions sur notre nouvelle amie. Avant que quelqu'un ne le demande, oui je ferais l'exemple puis nous tournerons dans le sens des aiguilles donc après ce sera Sasuke, Naruto, ensuite Sakura et pour finir Aï.**

Voyant que tous acceptèrent il continua : **Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake, je suis jounin et j'ai le Sharingan, il releva pendant quelque secondes son bandeau pour montrer son œil rouge avant de redevenir borgne. Mes forces et capacités... peut-être qu'un jour vous les découvrirez.**

\- **Hey ! Sensei ! Vous faites le même coup que la dernière fois !**

Kakashi ricana devant l'Uzumaki puis tous reportèrent leur attention vers le suivant à se présenter. Celui-ci soupira en pensant à priori qu'Aï était soit une douleur bien enfoncée dans le cul égale à un Naruto bis, soit une pleurnicharde ne sachant rien foutre comme Sakura ou soit une autre fangirl bien chieuse... ou non, encore mieux, une fille vraiment cheloue du genre Hinata.

\- **Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, genin, j'ai également le sharingan. Mes forces sont le ninjustu et le taijustu, j'excelle dans le lancer de shurikens.**

**\- Je suis Uzumaki Naruto, genin ! Et euh... Ma force est euh... Le Kage Bushin ? Je serais Hokage, 'ttebayo.**

**\- Dobe, tu connais même pas tes capacités**, dit hautainement l'Uchiha.

\- **Sasuke ! Je vais te-**

**\- Naruto ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour te battre et Sasuke a raison, il est important de connaitre ses capacités, vous êtes en train de vous faire une mauvaise impression ! Disciplinez-vous !**

**\- Hn.**

Aï sourit gênée alors que tout son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle craignait était arrivé, elle avait hérité d'une équipe hautement dysfonctionnelle. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? Est-ce Aoï qui l'avait maudite pour avoir manger ses chocolats de Saint-Valentin ? Ou Kaze pour sa chemise, offerte par son jumeau Neji, qu'elle avait déchirée ? Ça pourrait aussi être Daïchi à cause... non pourquoi serait-ce Daï ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait !

\- **Mon nom est Sakura Haruno, genin, mes forces sont le contrôle du chakra et l'intelligence.**

Maintenant ce fut le tour de la présentation la plus intéressante pour tous, l'Akaïmichi prit une grande inspiration avant de parler. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire, son escouade faisait cet exercice une fois par mois pour noter les améliorations, donnez de la confiance en soi et améliorer le travail d'équipe.

\- **Je m'appelle Akaïmichi Aï, genin. Je suis formée à un ninjutsu médical de base, mon taïjutsu est à travailler vu que j'excelle dans le Kenjutsu et je suis à l'aise avec les justu de mon clan qui utilise notre Kekkei Genkai, le Chiton. Je suis le pivot de mon équipe.**

**\- Kenjutsu ? Tu ne sembles pas avoir de sabres ou autre, déclara Sasuke analysant la tenue d'Aï.**

Elle portait une tunique blanche serrée à la taille par une corde rose et courte aux bords d'un dégradé de rose, elle arrivait juste en dessous de ses fesses alors que sa poitrine et ses cuisses étaient entourées de bandage. Il y avait son bandeau ninja sur celle de gauche et une poche à kunaï à la droite. Le dos de la tunique arborait le symbole de son clan, une goutte rouge divisé en deux par une ligne de vie cardiaque. Elle avait des manches, enfin si Sasuke pouvait appeler ça des manches, longues et larges détachées du reste, laissant des épaules dénudés. Sa main droite était également bandés et sa main gauche avaient des points de suture sans doute facile à enlever.

\- **C'est par rapport au chiton, avant que vous ne posiez la question pour faire simple c'est la manipulation de mon propre sang.**

**\- Peux-tu manipuler le sang des autres ? **questionna Sakura un sourcil levé

**\- Non, enfin... **elle se retint ...**ouais non, ce n'est que mon sang. Je ne vais pas faire une description détaillée cela prendrait beaucoup trop de temps.**

\- **Quel est le rapport avec le Kenjustu ?**

**\- Et bien, je peux changer l'état de mon sang donc je le solidifie et lui donne une forme d'épée.**

\- **Quels sont les inconvénients ? **demanda stratégiquement Kakashi

\- **Mon sang est aussi ma limite, de ce fait, l'utiliser est un frein pour ma santé. J'ai également très peu de chakra puisque le Chiton n'en utilise pas.**

Tous hochèrent la tête accumulant les informations. Ils, mis à part le fils de Sukumo, n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce clan même si ils résidaient entre les murs de Konoha. Aï ne les blâma pas pour ça, les porteurs du gêne étaient très rares donc le clan régressait à vue d'œil. Elle était parmi les seuls de sa génération utilisant le Chiton. Elle se demandait parfois si ses parents l'avaient également eu mais bien ça, elle ne le saura jamais. Elle était une des ces orphelines lambdas ne sachant pas qui étaient ses parents, s'ils étaient morts, s'ils l'avaient abandonnés ou autre. Elle aurait pu demander aux anciens du clan mais elle avait peur de savoir la vérité, elle préférerait vivre dans la sainte ignorance qui la couvait depuis sa naissance. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir, elle avait déjà une famille.

\- **Pourquoi es-tu dans notre équipe au fait ?**

**\- Le reste de mon équipe a été promue, et l'examen ne se passe qu'en équipe. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi l'Hokage m'a placée dans cette équipe au lieu d'une de deux personnes mais je ne vais pas me plaindre.**

Plein d'équipes ne contenait que deux membres que se soit temporaire ou bien définitif, pour diverses raisons comme la mort ou la maladie d'un. La seule raison de sa présence ici était peut-être que Sarutobi voulait que cette équipe soit quelque peu utile, après tout et à la base, dans sa propre équipe le Senju et le Hyūga se haïssaient du fond des tripes puis grâce à elle ils étaient devenus une fratrie. Mais toute la discorde dans la 7 était impossible à gérer, c'en était même étouffant.

Kakashi avait laissé les genins faire connaissance seuls. Il savait déjà, connaissant ses élèves, ce qui allait se passer hors de sa surveillance. Il s'assit sur un arbre à proximité, cachant sa présence pour observer.

\- **Hn. Toute ton équipe est passée et pas toi ? Tu as l'air d'une grosse merde, on a déjà une ici, pas besoin d'une seconde**, railla Sasuke un sourire mesquin aux lèvres tout en désignant Naruto.

Aï se mordit ardemment la lippe tout en baissant le regard, elle ne pouvait le nier. Naruto lui attribua des noms d'oiseaux cherchant tout combat alors que Sakura lui disait de "ne pas parler à Sasuke-kun sur ce ton", l'essence même de cet escouade était une catastrophe.

\- **Je ne serais pas une gêne...**

**\- C'est à moi d'en décider, lève-toi, dit l'Uchiha en se mettant sur ses pieds. Amène-toi, on va se battre ; ça ne va me prendre que cinq minutes.**


	7. DEUX

\- **Uchiha-san ? Doit-t-on vraiment le faire ?**

**\- Tu as peur ? "Akaïmichi-senpai" ? Aller, tu as un an de plus de moi et tu n'es qu'un poussin effrayé. N'as-tu pas de l'estime pour toi-même ?**

Aï sera les poings, sentant sa tension monter, mais elle se calma rapidement. La colère n'était jamais une bonne chose alors qu'elle savait que le combat était inévitable. Le jour tombait juste mal pour elle, la veille elle avait fait une crise d'anémie à cause de la sur-utilisation de son sang lors d'un entrainement. Silencieusement elle se fit une carte mentale, il lui restait environ un litre de sang utilisable sur ses cinq litres habituels et elle gardait deux litres pour garder son corps stable. À son maximum, elle pouvait utiliser trois litres mais la vie était bourrée d'imprévus, ce n'était pas comme si ses ennemies la laisserait se faire transfuser en plein combat.

\- **Si c'est ainsi.**

Les deux se mirent en place aux extrémités du terrain laissant Naruto et Sakura sur le coté. Sasuke et Aï firent chacun le signe d'un commencement de mudra annonçant le début du combat. Immédiatement ils changèrent de posture ; Sasuke saisit un kunaï de sa poche alors et Aï défaisait le bandage de sa main droite. Quand il n'y avait plus de tissu, elle tendit son bras devant elle de sorte que sa paume soit face au sol. Rapidement du sang se mit à couler d'une blessure profonde de sa main.

Légèrement surpris, Sasuke ferma rapidement les yeux et les rouvrit lorsque qu'une chaleur enivrante frappa ses paupières. Il analysait le sang qui flottait avec son Sharingan qui affirma qu'aucune goutte de chakra était utilisé. Il ne connaissait pas les capacités de son adversaire donc il se raidit, à l'affût, resserrant son emprise sur son kunaï.

L'hémoglobine avait formé une épée dans la main de la jeune fille qui réfléchissait à ses chances et possibilités. Elle avait déjà utilisé cinq cent centilitres pour former son arme donc ne pouvait pas projeter un sang corrosif qui était irrécupérable, son niveau sanguin actuellement faible, elle ne pouvait se permettre ses explosions rouges signatures mêlées à son Raiton. Elle tira sur le fils cousu de son autre main qui une fois au sol, laissa échapper le liquide utilisable restant de ses doigts.

Elle allait jouer défensif.

Le sang qui coulait prit la forme d'un cerceau ruisselant autour d'elle. Elle tenait fermement sa lame devant elle de ses deux bras.

Décidant qu'il en avait assez vu, l'Uchiha lança trois shurikens vers elle. Deux avaient été arrêtés par le cerceau qui avait pris le rôle d'un bouclier pour toute attaque directe et le dernier, qui arrivait par derrière, fut dévié par l'épée d'un las mouvement. C'était comme si il n'avait jamais attaqué. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux légèrement surpris. Bien sûr, il savait que cette attaque n'allait pas marcher, ce n'était pas ça son plan, mais il pensait qu'au moins un shuriken la blesserait. Il ricana légèrement amusé ; elle n'était pas si inutile que ça et si il n'avait pas détecté ses signes de fatigue elle aurait pu le battre. Il avait vu ses iris se dilater et ses paupières s'alourdir, sa respiration était extrêmement rapide ; elle était proche de l'évanouissement. Il savait que sa vue n'était pas assez nette pour pouvoir apercevoir le piège qu'il lui tendait.

Sasuke relança cinq shurikens en rafale accompagné cette fois d'une dizaine de senbons. L'épéiste les stoppèrent tous avec sa lame. Ses mouvements de bras étaient si rapides que même le Sharingan ne pouvait les suivre, elle semblait danser avec le sang s'hormonisant avec son corps. L'adolescent ne pouvait mentir sur le fait qu'elle l'avait impressionné, il se jura maintenant de ne pas la provoquer en duel lorsqu'elle sera en forme ; ce serait sa chute.

Il avait une fine ficelle accrochée à son annuaire droit, c'était un combustible et il était relié à toutes les armes qu'il avait lancé auparavant, celles-ci entourant l'adversaire. Il rapprocha alors ses deux mains surprenant Aï qui ne s'entendait pas à du Ninjustu vu qu'il l'avait habitué au Bukijustu. Serpent, Tigre, Chien, Boeuf, Lapin, Tigre. Il portait sa main portant de la ficelle combustible vers sa bouche.

\- **Katon - Gôkakyû no Jutsu !**

D'abord ce qui attira l'attention d'Aï fut la grosse boule de feu se dirigeant vers elle. Elle concentra tout son sang, liquéfiant également son épée dans un bouclier qui la protégea du feu mais ce fut que trop tard qu'elle se rendit compte du piège dans lequel elle était. Elle fut prise de vertiges et tomba à genou au sol lorsque qu'elle vit qu'elle était entourée de flammes vives. Ce feu suivant sinistrement le chemin donnée par les armes qui avaient servi de distraction.

Hyper-ventilant, elle avait peur, peur de mourir si elle allait par-delà des limites du sang utilisable. C'était ça sa plus grande faiblesse : la peur de la mort. Avec l'utilisation du Chiton, la porte des Enfers semblait déjà entrouverte.

\- **J'abandonne**.

Sasuke sourit avec mépris avant de s'approcher avec nonchalance vers la perdante. Il ne dira jamais que dans de meilleurs conditions, elle l'aurait vaincu. Debout devant elle, il lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever ce qu'elle accepta alors que les flammes mourraient déjà. Ils firent le signe de réconciliation alors qu'Aï sentit son corps tomber en avant et sa vue se noircir. L'Uchiha rattrapa la jeune fille qui était à présent inconsciente dans ses bras.

Il l'avait acceptée dans l'équipe.

Aï se réveilla le corps lourd et sa vue s'habituant aux blancs des murs. Une fois qu'elle fut nette, elle observa son environnement. Elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital, ce lieu était comme sa deuxième maison. Elle regarda les perfusions sur ces bras ; c'était rare que quelqu'un de son clan acceptait de faire un don sanguin, surtout son type sanguin, le Rai0 n'était pas celui le plus fréquent. Son attention fut attirée par un papier sur la table de chevet qu'elle attrapa avant de le lire.

"_Entraînement demain à huit heures, ne sois pas un fardeau. - Sasuke."_

L'équipe 14 lui manquait mais ce mot réussit à lui arracher un sourire.

La nuit était déjà tombée alors qu'elle se leva du lit pour se diriger vers le tas d'habits sur une chaise environnante, elle s'habilla puis remis ses lunettes rouges sur son nez. Les infirmières la connaissaient, elles savaient déjà que la jeune fille partirait à son réveil. Une fois qu'elle eut mis ses sandales hautes, Aï sauta par la fenêtre pour se rattraper au sol en douceur à l'aide de son chakra. Les grillons chantant autour d'elle alors qu'elle se mit à marcher vers une destination déjà connue.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'un grand complexe pour frapper le bois doucement. La genin attendit quelques instants pour qu'une personne l'accueille enfin. Cette personne avait de longs cheveux bruns contrairement à son jumeau qui les avait courts.

\- **Aï ?**

**\- Bonsoir Neji-kun,** s'inclina-t-elle.

Neji la fit pénétrer le complexe sans ressentir la moindre gêne. On pouvait dire qu'Aï était une habituée, limite le fait qu'elle se mette à appeler le Hyuga grand-frère ne le surprendrait pas. Les deux étaient assez bons amis depuis l'académie et les visites fréquentes ne faisaient que renforcer leur lien. Les deux marchaient maintenant silencieusement vers les chambres du complexe.

**\- Tu es là pour Kaze ou moi aujourd'hui ?** demanda-t-il en regardant Aï à travers la pénombre que seule la lune éclairait, leurs regards se croisèrent pendant quelque secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.** Question stupide, tu es toujours là pour lui,** soupira-t-il se remettant à observer son chemin.

\- **Neji...**

**\- Ne dis rien, ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre. Il est ton précieux coéquipier, ton alter-ego et moi je ne suis qu'un ami parmi tant d'autres.**

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte coulissante. C'était celle de la chambre de Kaze, celle de Neji était à l'opposé.

\- **Juste... pense à moi des fois. On a été fiancés non ? **sourit-il se remémorant la promesse que les deux s'étaient faites à l'académie même si maintenant elle comptait juste pour une douce vanne.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'oublierai pas, **rit Aï. **Je te laisse Neji-kun, bonne nuit.**

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue de son ami puis entra dans la pièce le laissant seul face à la nuit. Les joues de Neji furent faiblement roses à ce moment jusqu'à qu'il mette ses mains dans ses poches et rebrousse son chemin.

"_Rêve de moi"_ pensa-t-il à l'attention de la fille tout en admirant l'astre qui régnait dans le ciel.

Il y avait des mots qu'il n'oserait jamais prononcer.

Pendant ce temps Ai faisait face à son meilleur ami qui portait une perruque longue d'un brun gracieux. Il la désespérait car actuellement il était en train d'imiter Neji en disant les mots qu'il avait dits quelques secondes auparavant. Les murs du bâtiment étaient très fins, ce fut leur erreur de discuter juste devant sa porte. Finissant enfin sa scène, il ôta sa fausse chevelure avant de s'affaler sur le lit où la fille était déjà assise.

\- **Tu es une douleur, Kaze-kun.**

**\- Oh non ! Aï ! Ne me dis pas que ton innocence a été souillé par Aoi-sensei ?** ricana-t-il sarcastique. **Est-ce pour ça que mon frère commence à avoir des rêves érotiques à ton nom ?**

Les joues de la fille s'enflammèrent et elle agita frénétiquement sa tête en signe de négation ce qui fit rire à gorge déployée la voix de Kaze plus grave la nuit. Le garçon se leva avant de se diriger vers son placard reprenant son expression plus ou moins inexpressive habituelle. Il saisit un t-shirt blanc de l'intérieur et le jeta vers Aï qui le reçut en plein visage.

\- **Tant d'amabilité...**

**\- C'est rare que tu dormes ici.**

**\- Je sais.**

L'Akaïmichi commença à se déshabiller alors que Kaze se mit à regarder le ciel à travers sa fenêtre. Elle savait qu'il ne la regarderait pas se changer, elle lui faisait confiance et de toute manière ce genre de situation était presque une routine. Le t-shirt lui arrivait à mi-cuisses et elle plia puis posa ses vêtement sur le bureau.

\- **J'ai fini**, dit-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit.

\- **Compris. Prends pas toute la place ou je te ferai dormir sur le sol, je ne m'appelle pas Daichi.**

Aï haussa les épaules souriante. Elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller lorsqu'elle le sentit se coucher à ses cotés.

\- **Tu sais que tu sens bon ? **affirma-t-elle

**\- Je sais**.

Un silence passa lorsque Kaze s'était lévé pour éteindre la lumière de la pièce puis il retourna s'allonger au coté de sa camarade.

\- **Tu sais que Neji t'aime ?**

Aï rehaussa les épaules. Kaze lui disait souvent ça, tellement que ça finissait par ne plus l'affecter.

\- **Sache que ça ne me dérange pas de t'avoir comme belle-sœur, **la taquina-t-il amusé par la situation.

**\- Bonne nuit "Kaze-chan".**

Le garçon ria une nouvelle fois avant de fermer les yeux alors qu'elle posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, se mêler de la vie de la gamine était son passe-temps favori.

Mais c'est surtout que le couple que formait Ai et Neji était son favori.


	8. TROIS

L'équipe sept en compagnie d'Aï, s'entraînait actuellement au Taïjutsu ; une de ses faiblesses. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils travaillaient ensemble en vue des examens Chūnin, dire que la fille n'était pas un membre à part entière de l'équipe serait se mentir. Elle y avait trouvé sa place mais jamais rien ne remplacera son équipe à elle, en plus du fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à cerner la personnalité torturée de l'Uchiha.

Dans l'équipe sept, elle était la personne calme, ce qui leur manquait. Surtout que maintenant qu'ils était quatres, ils pouvaient faire des matchs d'entrainement en couple pour améliorer certaines compétences. En ce moment, Naruto était avec Sakura pour améliorer ses connaissances sur les techniques de bases. Leur entrainement à eux, était plutôt posé et relaxant tout le contraire de celui de Sasuke et elle.

Distraite par ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le coup de pied se dirigeant vers son flanc gauche qui s'était révélé être le coté qu'elle protégeait le moins, ce n'était pas une surprise vu qu'elle était droitière. Celà se voyait à des kilomètres que ce côté était totalement à découvert, pouvant presque faire rire un gamin encore à l'académie. Elle tomba avec impuissance sur le terre, boueuse de la pluie qui s'était abattue la veille.

**\- Ne détourne pas les yeux lors d'un combat, perdante.**

Aï se mordit la lèvre, les yeux rivés vers le sol alors que la couleur claires de ses vêtements s'imprègnait d'une couleur brune. Ses habits étaient comme sa confiance, perdants de leur éclat un peu plus de jour en jour. Elle était seule, et seule elle était faible. Serrant ses poings blessés, elle se releva une flamme de volonté dans les yeux. Ils étaient perçants et vifs comme la braise grandissant petit à petit.

Elle en avait marre.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Sasuke, il frissonna. Non pas à cause de la peur, Aï ne réussira jamais à le toucher avec ses petits poings inoffensifs, mais à cause de toutes les émotions qui lui étaient destinées. Ces yeux ne montrait plus la fragilité d'autrefois, c'était maintenant un mélange d'aversion mais pourtant de compassion. Les insultes et le rabaissement continuels du garçon lui avait procuré un dégoût pour ceux qui la sous-estimait.

Elle se remit dans la position combative que Kazehaya avait développée pour s'adapter à son style de combat. Son Taïjustu mélangeait maintenant des attaques de karaté si elle devait être offensive mais l'aïkido, basé sur la défense, la correspondait totalement. L'Uchiha devait avouer qu'elle s'améliorait à un rythme extrêmement rapide si ce n'était pas monstrueux. Elle ne l'avait pas touché, certes, mais elle l'avait frôlé.

Un sifflement retentit, les quatre Genins s'arrêtèrent de se combattre essoufflés et regardèrent leur professeur s'avancer vers eux avec désinvolture.

\- **Bien ! Equipe 7, l'entraînement du jour est terminé, ça vous dirait une mission ?**

L'Haruno fit une grimace à la question rethéorique qui semblait la déranger. Elle n'avait surtout pas envie de courir partout, encore moins pour réparer les bêtises de Naruto.

\- **Sensei... Ne devrions-nous donc pas faire une pause ?**

**\- Fais-tu des pauses lorsque tu es entourée d'ennemis ? J'ai déjà choisi votre mission pendant que vous vous entrainiez, il est...** Kakashi leva les yeux pour voir le soleil l'éblouir. **Onze heures, rendez-vous aux portes du village à treize trente, la pause semble assez longue pour que vous vous changiez car sincèrement ; vous puez.**

Les adolescents plissèrent le nez au commentaire dégradant. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que les gens aimaient entendre. Sakura fut la plus frustrée par cela, elle qui avait mis tant de temps pour que ses cheveux sentent la rose ce matin.

\- **Ne me dites pas que c'est encore un rang D **! s'écria Naruto

\- **Et bien si, sur ce.**

Kakashi partit avec un signe de main et un jutsu de téléportation. Cet odeur de sueur était insupportable pour son nez sensible.

Naruto se tourna alors vers ses coéquipiers le sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Ça vous dirait des nouilles à midi ?**

Sasuke haussa simplement les épaules et Sakura regardait la réponse du ténébreux pour l'adapter à la sienne. Tout ce qu'elle faisait en fait était en fonction de lui, comme s'être faite pousser les cheveux aussi longs.

\- **Je devais manger avec mon équipe aujourd'hui, désolé Naruto-kun,** répondit Aï d'un ton attendrissant.

\- **Ah c'est vrai, Aï-senpai, nous n'avons jamais rencontré ton équipe**, déclara Sakura alors que le blond faisait la moue.

La fille à lunettes réfléchit quelque secondes avant de répondre à son amie. En fait, personne ne savait si elles étaient amies ou non mais elles se respectaient mutuellement et c'était assez pour une bonne entente de groupe.

-** Alors, est-ce que ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous aujourd'hui ? On sera au restaurant de grillades.**

**\- Vraiment ?** demanda Naruto tout en reprenant ses couleurs.

\- **Oui ! Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de vous rencontrer.**

Naruto et Sakura affirmèrent qu'ils seront de la partie alors que Sasuke fit son "hn" signature, sans doute sa manière à lui de dire qu'il sera présent. Après ça, le groupe finit par se diviser en deux, rentrant chez eux. Aï et Sasuke prenant le même chemin marchèrent silencieusement avant de se séparer à leur tour, la jeune fille ne voulait pas discuter gardant toujours une rancune pour lui coincée dans le fond de sa gorge. Sasuke, quant à lui, n'en trouvait pas l'utilité et jamais il ne s'excuserait, peut importe combien il trouvait Aï moins dérangeante que le reste de son équipe et qu'il estimait que son visage était plutôt agréable à regarder.

Une fois seule, l'utilisatrice de Chiton se dirigea vers les bâtiments de son clan, leur symbole ornant les murs. Elle saluait tout ceux qui la saluait à son passage avant d'entrer dans un petit immeuble. L'édifice était composé de petits studios bon marché. Il était occupé par peu de personnes donc était plutôt tranquille même si elle se passerai des cris de disputes que lui donnait le couple qu'était ses voisins. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas si après autant de conflits, pourquoi ils vivaient toujours ensemble.

Avant d'emménager ici, Aï résidait dans un orphelinat hors de l'enceinte du clan mais elle le quitta pour se rapprocher des siens et de son don héréditaire. Elle avait bien rigolé avec Naruto quand ils se sont rappelés qu'ils avaient vécus la-bas ensemble jusqu'à ses six ans, le moment où il a eu son propre chez soi.

Elle déverrouilla une porte avant de rentrer dans son appartement, qui était légèrement poussiéreux à cause du manque de temps qu'elle y passait. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devrait faire le ménage et arrêter de dormir à chaque fois chez ses coéquipiers, elle ne payait pas les factures pour rien.

Alors elle se donna trente minutes, et dans ces laps de temps elle se doucha, se rhabilla puis se recoiffa pour ressortir une fois propre de son logement et se diriger vers le restaurant de grillades. Les grillades étaient ce que préférait Aoi, faisant de ce lieu leur QG, si on pouvait le dire. C'était là-bas qu'on avait le plus de chance de trouver un membre de l'équipe 14 aux heures de repas.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit un Sasuke les mains dans les poches et son dos reposant contre un mur à l'entrée du restaurant.

**\- Sasuke ?**

Il leva les yeux vers la fille pour que leurs regards s'emboîtent. Les yeux onyx semblaient piéger ses yeux ambres dans un Genjutsu qui l'empêchait à présent de regarder ailleurs. Dire que Sasuke avait seulement du charme était un euphémisme, il était inévitablement attirant et ça il le savait. Ses pupilles semblaient lire ses mœurs les plus profonds tout en la laissant couler dans leurs profondeurs.

Après plusieurs secondes de vide, Aï reprit la parole réalisant tout ça.

\- **Pourquoi n'entres-tu pas ? À cette heure, mes coéquipiers doivent déjà être à l'intérieur. Je suis en retard en plus...**

Sasuke haussa les épaules et suivit Aï qui rentrait dans le bâtiment.

\- **Aurais-tu peur de les rencontrer tout seul ?** sourit-elle en regardant le garçon qui marchait derrière elle

Il ricana sombrement à sa provocation alors que ce qu'elle avait dit était juste, ce qu'il n'avouerait pas. Savoir qu'il allait interagir avec l'équipe quatorze lui donnait une sensation désagréable de l'inconnu qu'ils représentaient pour lui. Combien étaient-ils forts ?

Aï, même si elle l'ignorait, avait à elle seule une force considérable le reste de son équipe était au même niveau ou même la surpassait. Il repensait à la phrase qu'elle avait dite une fois : "On a tous nos faiblesses mais ensemble on est juste invincible." Il essayait de s'empêcher de croire que c'était vrai, se rassurant sur le fait que nul n'était invincible, même l'équipe la plus coordonnée.

\- **Comme si.**

**\- Ils sont là, à notre très chère table 9.**

Sasuke se mit à regarder le groupe de trois personne le plus bruyant du restaurant familial. Des yeux noisettes se dirigèrent vers eux avant que ce même garçon se lève de son siège et courir vers la fille de petite taille, il fut suivit par une femme aux cheveux noirs qui courut vers la même direction que lui.

**\- Aï-chan ! / Aï-chi ! **crièrent-ils à l'unisson la serrant dans un câlin étouffant

-** Tu es en retard !**

**\- C'est rare que tu nous fasses ça. On devait t'attendre pour commander à cause de Kaze-chan, comment peux-tu faire ça à Nee-chan ?** dit Aoi en faisant la moue

\- **Désolé, désolé.**

Les deux lui prirent chacun une de ses mains pour l'attirer vers la table où un autre garçon attendait visiblement exaspéré mais habitué. Lorsque le groupe était de nouveau assis, ils remarquèrent enfin Sasuke qui était toujours debout devant eux. La Jounin le regarda puis Aï, puis lui et encore Aï.

\- **Non** ! elle posa ses mains pour couvrir sa bouche visiblement choquée. **C'est ton copain ?**

**\- Impossible!** compléta Daïchi une expression similaire.

Les joues d'Aï s'enflammèrent alors que Sasuke se surprit lui-même avec un léger rose sur les siennes.

**\- Non ! C'est mon coéquipier ! J'ai invité mon équipe à manger avec nous aujourd'hui, les autres vont bientôt arriver.**

**\- Oh... J'avais eu une légère perturbation, assieds-toi... ?** dit le châtain

\- **Sasuke**, déclara l'Uchiha en se plaçant à côté de sa seule connaissance ici.

-** Ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Daïchi Senju, à ma droite c'est notre bad boy briseur de cœurs Kazehaya Hyūga et la femme qui ne souhaite pas grandir devant toi est notre sensei, Aoi Nara. Ne la brusque pas, elle a du mal à trouver l'âme-sœur.**

**\- Daï-Daï, je te jure que je te ferai bouffer tes tripes par le nez ! **maudit cette dernière plaçant ses mains en position pour un mudra.

\- **Ouais, avec votre piège d'ombre je ne verrais plus la lumière, je sais je sais et vous-**

**\- Daïchi. Aoi-sensei.**

Les deux se calmèrent à l'entente de la voix grave de Kazehaya et se replacèrent convenablement sur leurs sièges. Aï riait jaune alors que Sasuke se demandait dans quelle merde il s'était foulé. Ce n'était pas du tout à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça, mais il avait hâte que ses propres camarades arrivent enfin.

\- **Vous me décevez pour penser que ce gars pourrait être son copain, **soupira le garçon aux Byagukans. **Elle est fiancée à Neji !**

Sasuke écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux à la déclaration alors que son estomac se nouait anormalement. Fiancée ? Elle n'avait que quatorze ans et puis Neji ? Qui était-il ?

\- **Kaze-chan... Désolé de détruire ton Naï, mais ce n'était qu'une promesse infantile. Même Daï-Daï et Aï-chi s'étaient déjà embrassés, cela plusieurs fois plus jeune et on ne donne pas beaucoup d'importance au Aïshipping.**

**\- Si vous le dîtes**, haussa-t-il les épaules ne voulant changer ses arguments.

Le sang de Sasuke commençait à bouillonner quand il accumulait les informations mais il se calma rapidement quand ses coéquipiers arrivèrent enfin et firent changer le sujet de la conversation.

La journée allait être longue.


End file.
